


The sound of the breaking hearts

by Kat_in_neverland



Series: Alex must be protected, for he is a smol bean who can, and will self-destruct [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Poor Alex - Freeform, alex is kind of problematic, alex needs love, smol babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_in_neverland/pseuds/Kat_in_neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex recives bad news, there is mild roasting, and everyone worries about my precious little sinnamon roll Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of the breaking hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A.sshole- Alexander  
> John Cenna- john Laurens  
> Large baguette - Laf  
> Disney Trash- Hercules  
> too good for u- Angelica  
> pure child- eliza  
> gayy- peggy  
> a.BURN- Aaron Burr  
> Fuck.u.hamman- thomas jefferson  
> u.madson- james madison  
> washingdone- george Washington

A.sshole added John Cenna,  
Large baguette,Disney Trash, too good for u, pure child, gayy, a.BURN, Fuck.u.hamman, u.madson, washingdone, to the conversation 

A.sshole: I have made a mistake  
pure child: what did u do this time  
Disney Trash: do u need us to take u to the hospital  
Gayy: water is wet  
John Cenna: the sky is blue  
too good for u: grass is green  
Fuck.u.hamman has named the converation: what's new  
A.sshole: no seriously guys i need help  
John Cenna: are u ok babe??  
Large baguette: are you actually hurt  
do we need to come over  
cause we can all b over at ur dorm in like a minute  
Disney Trash: do we need to fight some one for u  
cause I'll cut a bitch if they hurt u  
is it lee  
cause I'll fucking fight him  
too good for u: look at these three nerds worrying about their little bf  
so cute  
but seriously are u okay  
A.sshole: in theory  
but can u guys come over  
please  
Fuck.u.hamman changed the name of the conversation to:  
Uh-oh speggetios  
pure child: whats wrong  
we need to know what kind of situation ur in  
gayy: im in my car on the way  
do u need me to pick anything up  
washingdone: i go to a meeting for the college professors and return to a group convo about alex making yet another mistake  
but what is the mistake alex  
A.sshole: i haven't talked to my brother in over 3 years, not since i moved to America, I've tried to contact him once or twice  
but I always thought that if he wanted to talk he would call me  
Large baguette: where is this going mon petite lion  
i wasn't even aware u had a brother  
Disney trash: neither was i  
John cent: i don’t think any one knew  
A.sshole: yeah i never told anyone  
but anyways one of my old neighbors from when i used to live on nevis called me today  
my brother died today, i have to go  
back to nevis to decide what to with his stuff this summer  
there isn't going to be a funeral because they burned his body due a sickness that he had that was apparently lethal and they didn't want it to spread  
i have no family left  
washingdone: Alex I'm so sorry  
gayy: do u want me to pick up a movie or something  
u know what I'm just renting all the disney movies  
those help every situation  
u.madson: me and thomas will pick up ur favorite ice cream and a bunch of big sweaters and fuzzy blankets  
John Cenna: r u guys going to come to come just to torment alex because i think he has enough to deal with at the moment  
pure child: please dont come  
he needs to just be supported by his friends  
Fuck.u.hamman: contrary to my user name and popular belief alex and i are actually very close friends so are he and madison  
we were there to support him when all of u were angry at him or simply not in the picture so please do not question our relationship  
A.sshole: can u guys stop fighting and just hurry over  
please  
a.BURN:im just down the hall  
Alexander can u please open the door  
\---------------  
a.BURN: u guys hurry up  
Alex is crying on me and i don't know how to comfort him  
pure child: sorry we just went to pick up some of his favorite stuff  
for now just hold him and do ur best  
Large baguette: we r here  
\--------------  
too good for u: i never want to c that again  
alex doesn't deserve this he may be slightly problematic at times but he is also so sweet and kind and determined  
John Cenna: I understand and i hope i never have to c him cry like that or sound so hopeless again  
pure child : i just felt so helpless  
i looked at his eyes thinking of some way to comfort him and suddenly im helpless when is sad kind of resigned eyes stare up at me  
a.BURN: i dont think he shouldn't b alone for awhile  
also is he asleep  
Large baguette: he is, i guess he was exhausted from all the crying and emotions  
and also u may b on to something burr  
a.BURN: I usually am

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, i know this isn't very good but I'm trying to learn as i go.


End file.
